rgocommitdie_l_o_r_efandomcom-20200214-history
Egg Spacito
Egg Spacito On September 11, 2016, an ostrich egg that was in the midst of hatching, but when it broke the shell, the first thing it heard was Alexa playing Despacito, Despacito 2, to be exact. Everybody thought the hatchling was dead because it stopped trying to hatch. BUT, the hatchling Reverse-carded itself and its shell closed up to become the Egg Spacito. ''' Lifetime Employment '''The Egg Spacito spends most of its time in Taco Bells raiding chipotle. Whilst doing these actions, he stumbled across Humpty Dumpty. Many thought he was dead after he fell and no one could put him together again. But his twin, Jim Bob, had fallen instead. Egg Spacito and Humpty managed to take rule over all of the Egg Spacito race. They pledged to take all chipotle from the Americans and bring it back to Mexico, where it belongs. After Humpty Dumpty took a 2-year course for Spanish, he was able to speak to the Egg Spacitos. They started in Florida and found all Taco Bells, Peppitos, and Mexican restaurants in between. They kidnapped the employers and used their Shaggy Cards to defeat the employees. ' '''They were already to the 25th state when, tragically, Humpty Dumpty died. The cause of his death was because the last Taco Bell manager they had battled had a secret Reverse Card. When all of the Egg Spacitos pulled their Shaggy Cards and used the force of the Godly, the manager pulled her Reverse Card and inflicted the power back at them, killing one-fifth of the Egg Spacito population, and Humpty. Egg Spacito the 1st survived the impact and killed the manager shortly after. ' Later Life '''Egg Spacito was miserable after Humpty's death. So, it moved to Despacito Land and got a Macbook Pro and subbed to the Pewds and developed'' God knowledge of all memes of the century. Not aware of the battle going on between T-series and PewDiePie, Egg Spacito ended up subbing to both, resulting in its Mac breaking seconds after. Don't ask how Egg Spacito can type, you don't want to know. ' '''Egg Spacito then took an interest in climbing and didn't realize the fate of the hobby... Egg Spacito's Death Egg Spacito started climbing the Empire Skate Building. Once it reached the top, by using 7% of power, Egg Spacito sat up there for a while listening to the song, 'Shooting Stars.' Then, started Ali-A dancing around the top of the building and tripped. It fell, for 20 minutes straight, in slow motion, and full HD. The footage taken of this is the only known record of its death. From that day on, the Egg Spacito race banned all Ali-A dances. Some Egg Spacitos died from the lack of Ali-A atmosphere in their habitat. 60,000 Egg Spacitos are currently taking over all Mexican restaurants/fast food places around the world today. Unless you want to be fated as Egg Spacito the first was, I suggest you refrain from your Ali-A dancing. ' 'Yotus123456789 Please don't take any of this seriously, if only it was, but still. Don't.